


At Last

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oropher waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

AT LAST

Oropher wandered the shores of Aman alone much of the time. He thought about his son, his only son. How had Thranduil fared since he died all those many years ago? He stopped the tall ships when they came into port but none seemed to know Thranduil’s fate. 

Elrond and Galadriel arrived and a few years later, his grandson, Legolas, arrived with a dwarf, of all things! But his son was still conspicuously absent.

Then one day he saw a ship on the horizon, the first one in a long, long time. He made his way to the dock and waited. Celeborn disembarked with another elf, but the other elf was too far to the side and Oropher couldn’t see his face. 

Then he heard him speak. “The first thing I shall do is find my father. I have missed him these many long years.” 

Thranduil cried tears of joy. 

~end~


End file.
